smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Woods Are Very Suspicious
"The Woods Are Very Suspicious" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in May. Script WARNING: The story might have swearing in it. It starts off with Jeffy bored with red eyes. Jeffy: Uggh! I am so bored! What can I even do today other than sitting here! Hmmmm... He then looks outside. Jeffy: I know what I'll do! I will go outside and have some F U N! He then runs downstairs and goes outside. Jeffy: God... it is so dark out here... He then turns on a flashlight. Jeffy: I'll explore deep in to the woods today! He then continues to walk away leaving his house. Meanwhile, Jeffy is seen deep into the dark with a flashlight. Jeffy: Man, I feel lonely out here... He continues to look around to find nothing. Jeffy: And it's very silent... HELLO? His noise echoes throughout the forest. Jeffy: IS ANYBODY HERE?? His voice again echoes throughout the forest. Jeffy: Pff... wasted... let's keep going I guess... He then sees a old abandoned pillager outpost. Jeffy: What the heck is that? He closes up to the outpost to see it is wrecked. Jeffy: Huh? He finds a note that says "THE BLAZE RODS WERE HERE". Jeffy: Who are the blaze rods? Hmmm... He goes inside the outpost and sees graffiti along with destroyed paintings. Jeffy: This is very old and dusty! It's horrible! Jeffy sees another note that says "JESSE AND HIS FRIENDS CAN SUCK A LEMON!". Jeffy: Who's Jesse? What is this place? He goes upstairs and is terrified to what he has found. It shows a dead mindless on the floor and another one hanging from the roof. On the left side, a note says "BEWARE OF THE DREAMCASTER...". Jeffy: JESUS CHIRST WHAT THE F*** IS HAPPENING AROUND HERE?! I'D RATHER BE A SALESMAN THAN BE HERE!!! He runs off terrified and jumps from a window landing in a bush. Jeffy: Weee!!! That was fun! But still, I cannot get that terrorizing image out of my head... He walks away to find some other stuff. He then comes across a destroyed woodland mansion. Debris is seen and the wreckage has almost been a month now since it has been staying there. Jeffy: Something baaaad must have happened here! He then goes to the wreckage and sees a grey hand. Jeffy: Ummm... what is that? He closes up on the hand a bit scared. Jeffy: What is this? He pulls off the debris and gets horrified. Vindicator: R-Ruuuunnnn... Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! He then drops the debris on the vindicator crushing him and he runs off. Jeffy: THIS PLACE IS HORRIBLE!!! I DON'T WANNA BE HERE!!! WHERE ARE ALL THE DEAD BODIES COMING FROM?! He then sees a figure in a doctor suit. Jeffy: Hey ummm... do you know a way out of here? ???: Yes I do... Jeffy: Really?! Where is it? The figure turns around and is revealed to be. Dr. Morpheus: You gotta get the HELL out of here kid! This place is not safe! Jeffy: Who are you-- Dr. Morpheus: MY NAME IS NOT IMPORTANT!! You better get out of here or else! Just take a-- Suddenly, he is dragged away by an unseen force... Dr. Morpheus: GOOOOO!!! RUUUUNNN KID RUUNN!!! (Gets dragged away into the darkness) Jeffy: AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! He runs off even more terrified as to what he just saw. Jeffy: I gotta get out of here! This place is terrible! It is gruesome-- Suddenly, Jeffy is stopped by mindless Masked Menace and Green Bulldog. The two screech at him and he screams. Jeffy: OH MY GOD THAT IS HORRIFYING!!! He runs off again and heads to a even more darker place. Jeffy: I need to leave... I don't like-- Suddenly, the shadows of Lord Vyce, Dreamcaster, Mystery Bastard and The Big Bad General appear. Lord Vyce: You are not going anywhere kiddo... Mystery Bastard: You should have thought about coming to the woods in the first place... Big Bad General: Now you are ours! Dreamcaster: Beware the Dreamcaster... Jeffy: NO!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! The four suddenly approach him and he screams even harder. Then, Jeffy wakes up revealing it was all just a dream. Jeffy: AHHHH-- Oh wait... it was all just a dream? Huh... I am glad that turned out well! Ok then! I guess I'll... go back to sleep! He then goes back to sleep. However, Dreamcaster, Lord Vyce, Mystey Bastard and TBBG are seen stalking him through his window smiling evilly as the screen cuts to black. ------------------------- THE END! A MarioFan2009 Story ------------------------- Trivia * This marks the "unofficial" debut of Dr. Morpheus. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Gill Episodes Category:Aiden Episodes Category:Maya Episodes Category:Dreamcaster Episodes Category:Lord Vyce Episodes Category:The Big Bad General Episodes Category:Mystery Bastard Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Mindless Episodes Category:Dr. Morpheus Episodes Category:Vindicator Episodes Category:Jesse Episodes